Crossworld Dream
by HauntedSeerGemini
Summary: A cute little fanfic staring none other than the one everyone loves to hate...SEIFER ALMASY! Also a character of my own creation, Suki. Note some of the humor may be a bit...odd but still it's enjoyable. Some use of adult language of and possible romance


Crossworld Dream  
  
  
  
You know….I never would have thought one person could have so much bad luck. One person, out of thousands, millions, BILLIONS even, was chosen to have the worst day possible and from that day their life would be forever screwed! It still amazes me on how it happened.  
  
There I was taking a walk downtown, minding my own business not bothering anybody, when suddenly I hear screeching tires, screaming people, and-BOOM-everything goes black. Well, I woke up, who knows how much later, and I realized that I wasn't in Kansas anymore. (Not the actual state it's just a figure of speech for any moron who happens to find this, read it, and understand what in the hell I'm talking about. And if that does happen….WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ALREADY?! SAVE ME WILL YA!)  
  
Oh and I didn't wake up just anywhere. Oh no. I had the privilege of waking up right in the middle of a lovely scented BOG! Yeah, real nice. Well when I managed to make my way out of the beautiful bog (gag me!) I found myself on what seemed like a dark, desolate, and unused road. 'This is cool' I thought 'No one's here. Great….' A few minutes later, tho, I was proved wrong.  
  
Now, you'd think I'd be happy to see some other life around right? Wrong! I'm not particularly happy with people when they scream, call me some weird name, throw their stuff at me, then run away! Of course, as you can guess (unless you're majorly stupid), I was rather confused. It's not normal for people to do that y'know? After a few moments of just standing there, gawking, I decided-HEY-why waste good food? I mean, those people obviously didn't want it that bad if they threw it at me right?  
  
Luckily for me most of the food was already cooked otherwise I'd have been in major, and I mean MAJOR, trouble. After having finished my lovely meal of rice cakes, dried fruit, some weird vegetable (that I didn't know the name of then, but was actually quite good), and some kind of drink (which, now that I think about it, had some alcohol in it) I set out on my merry way to find someplace I could stay so I could get a bath. A nice, looooooooong, HOT shower.  
  
Heh, heh silly huh? I'm stuck in the middle of who knows where and I'm worried about a shower. (Actually, considering how foul that bog smelled that's not too much of a request.) Well I'm walking down this road and I come upon a few more parties of people (families out wanting to have a picnic maybe?) who have the same reactions as the first group of people I met. I eventually got used to it I mean I got free food so I could live for a few more days if no one found me.  
  
Eventually I got out of that stupid forest (YES! HAHA!!!) and found myself out in the middle of a friggin' desert!!! (Sucks huh?) Heh but ya know what? THERE WAS A GIANT FLOATING BUILDING OUT THERE!!!!! I swear I about had a freaking heart attack!! Oh and it wasn't any ordinary building. No it looked too freaky. Of course this was what my subconscious was telling me, but why should I listen to it right? Big building, (GOOD) food, shelter, and, more importantly, A SHOWER!!!! (Yahoo!) So, being the idiot I was, (and in a way still am) I ran full speed across the sand towards the floating building.  
  
Well, when I got there, I noticed I had a slight problem. I couldn't get in!!!! I stood there for a moment cussing in every language I knew (about two to be exact) when I heard a whirring sound. I looked up and I saw the giant floating building slowly (not slow enough!) start coming down. Since I'm so freakin' smart I stood there staring at it (yeah I get the Genius of the Universe award for that one) until I realized 'Oh duh! If I don't move I'm gonna get chopped into tiny chunks or squashed!!'  
  
Of course, as soon as I realized this, I GOT THE HELL OUTTA THERE!!! I am so glad that my shoes worked with the sand otherwise I wouldn't be here now writing this ridiculously long explanation that no one is gonna friggin' see!!! Ah suspiro! (Ok so I lied. I know some Spanish too. So sue me! Geez…) So after I popped my head back up over the sand dune I'd jumped behind guess what I see. A WHOLE FREAKING ARMY!!!!! So what do I do? I jump up and run over to them! (My second Genius of the Universe award coming right up!)  
  
I guess my greeting spooked one of the soldiers 'cause he shouted something and soon they were all surrounding me pointing their swords at me. (Hey at least you could dodge swords right? No guns is good.) Well it seemed as if that boggy smell I had was worth something 'cause they weren't coming too close to me (the ONLY thing that stupid bog was good for!) but then I heard them yelling for their captain. 'Ok so they're calling for someone who probably won't come near me either. Cool' Oh how wrong was I!  
  
Ok so there I was standing there with my lovely scent caressing the soldiers (take that suckers!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!) when suddenly the whole group parts. Standing in the place of about ten soldiers was a guy. He was really tall (taller than me at least) with short strawberry blond hair and dull blue eyes. He looked straight at me with the scariest glare he could possibly get! (And with that scar of his it was even scarier! Oh and he does have scarier looks. Trust me.)  
  
Well since I have such great people skills (yes I lie a lot leave me alone!) I just stood there looking very uncomfortable while the creepy looking guy with the scar and the really wicked looking sword just glared away. (I liked his outfit tho. That was cool) I had half a mind to yell at him to stop looking at me but I thought that would've been a very bad idea……  
  
"You've got that right, shorty."  
  
The young girl winced at the nickname and clenched her pencil so tight it broke in half. "Seifer, have you ever heard of a thing called knocking?!"  
  
The tall blond just shrugged. "I don't have to knock."  
  
'I'm gonna kill that little…..' "Well generally when one wants to enter a girl's room, especially if they're male, they KNOCK first. Unless they're perverts like YOU seem to be!"  
  
The young man growled. "Don't start with me, Suki." He growled again when the girl stuck her tongue out at him. "I mean it girl!"  
  
"Oh you're so smart, Seifer-chan! You've figured out that I'm a female!!! You get a gold star for the day! Now get the hell outta my room, baka, or else!"  
  
"Or else what?" the older boy snorted.  
  
Suddenly Suki got an evil grin which made Seifer feel just the slightest bit uncomfortable. The girl leaned down, still sitting in her chair, and reached under her bed. When she came out she had a large case which she made a show of opening. Inside was what seemed to be an ordinary broadsword only there was a trigger on the hilt and an area at the base of the blade where bullets could be inserted.  
  
"Now Seifer-chan we're going to play a little game. It's called "Get the Hell Outta my Room Before I Chop you Into Tiny Pieces With my Gunblade"!" With that she fired off a few rounds. Seifer, having played this game so many times before, made a mad dash out of the room and down the hall. Little Suki set her gunblade back in it's case very gently, like a mother with a baby, and closed it. She then pushed the case back under the bed, got up, walked over to her door, and slammed it shut. 'Stupid baka! Won't he ever learn?' 


End file.
